DIstrict 14
by Rune Sparks
Summary: This district is like no other. District 14 trains lethal spies. The main characters are two girls who are the best of the best at 16. Follow them on their outrageous missions.They will soon be tracked, followed, and joined by some familiar faces
1. Chapter 1

_**District**____**14**___

Here in district 14 things are not usual. We are spies. Not for just one person but for anybody, if they have something we need, like food or coal or lumber, we work for them and give them the information they want. If they don't have what we want, we work for money. Like district 13 we have an agreement with the Capitol, We give them the information they want and we stay alive. Simple, right? President Paylor 'Decrees' that district 13 and 14 must send an ambassador from each District. So how was one chosen? Well just like in the games of old, all the people from the ages 11 to 19 had a slip on which their name was written then placed and picked from a glass ball, read aloud, not by Effie, but by our beloved, Katniss. Which names were picked? Ah, I am glad you asked! Well, the one from district 13 was_ Amelia Tulip Lumen_ and from district 14 was _Sting Nettle Thorn_. Yes, yes! OK Save your 'oh are they going to fall in love like in Twilight?' but strangely enough they aren't the main Characters, No they aren't so no arguing. So, do you venture to ask who is? Well if you don't ask I will tell you anyway, the two main characters are Ivy Violet Vine and Rose Thistle Thorn both are from district 14 and are two of the top three spies there are. The three top spies are whom? You might ask, well, save your breath I will tell you, Ivy and Rose of course, but there is also Sting, Rose's brother. Now the gasps and Oh-ah's are allowed. Yes, and the Huzzahs too.

Chapter 1

NARRATOR: Ivy

'Three down two more to go,' I whisper into my communicator as I run down the hall in the main Capitol building. As I glance at my hologram I whisper, 'Next one is to my right!' As I ran I felt a bullet narrowly miss my ear. 'To close for comfort, Shoot NOW!' I feel the crunch of human bones underneath my feet as I trip and try to regain my balance but sadly I fail. I glance yet again at my Hologram, I see a pack of red dots coming my way. Whisper into my communicator, 'Get ready, the lizards are a'comin!'

Quickly I scramble to my feet grabbing my short knife at the same time feeling quite smooth. I feel a breeze on right, and I notice my partner standing there looking relaxed and bored as always. I pull out my awesomely silent M-16, charge and load it. Look over at Rosie, more comenly known as Thistle, who has three knives in one hand and and double barrel pistol.

I remember the same gun she pulled out on our first mission together. The day that we both lost both of our parents. No time for flash backs because if I do we will both get killed by those mutts. We hear their echoing footsteps but they never come, so we slowly creep forward. I risk looking at the hologram and discover that each and every dot has vanished. I mutter under my breath, 'What is with this stupid thing?' Rose therefore replies,'Maybe you need a new one. Guess We'll just have to trust our instincts from now on.' I know she is right so we kept walking, never letting our guard down. We finally see a vault in front of us. I stop ten feet from it and I take a deep breath and exhale . I see something ripple like a force field. I say to Rose 'Stand back.' I back up yet another ten feet and shoot a bullet. The force field is still unscathed, and I see where the bullet fell. Now a small pile of ash. I say in my head think, think! Or you are certainly going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Narrator: Rose**_

As I stood there watching her, mess her perfectly good bullets up, I started selecting better knives for the job. Ivy looks at me exasperated, I look back with a blank expression and say, 'It's right there,' Pointing to a chink in the force field. Beetee, who is our weaponry master, taught to us, mostly me (Because Ivy is almost all ways busy shooting her silent gun,) how to spot a patch like chink in the force field. It was good that he had cause as soon Ivy had shoot the chink more guards were coming down the hall we just left behind.

'We could have been killed!' Ivy informed me. I replied with (what I thought was a comforting thought) 'Well at least they only had guns, we would have died quicker.'

I notice Ivy staring at me with one of her _what's-your-problem_ look, which is quite difficult for me to see in our dark closet we had concealed our selves in but I knew it was there. And I told her so. 'Since the Hologram is dead, do you know where the heck we are?' asked an exasperated Ivy. 'As a matter of fact I happen to know where we are.' I respond (matter-a-fact-ly). Ivy stared at me through the dark waiting. 'Well? Are you going to tell me where we are?' adding as an after-thought, 'Please?' I looked back at her 'Well, we are in a closet.' 'REALLY!' Ivy yelled in a whisper. One of her few accomplishments, I thought to myself then I added out loud, 'Well we are also in the capital, in one of the main buildings, in a corridor that they didn't want anyone in.' Ivy started into one of her lectures about how we are partners and we need to help each other and not joke around, and stuff like that when I interrupted her by putting my hand over her mouth, 'Shut-up! I just told you that we are in a corridor they didn't want anyone going down doesn't that help you any?' She screwed up her nose and forehead in thought.

Then I think a light bulb came on cause she finally started talking, slowly though 'Do you mean we got into the corridor that we could not find last mission?' I nodded she continued getting excited, 'That means I know where we are! And The weapon room is two rooms down and...' She had gone back to thinking. I went farther back into the closet and sat down on a over turned pail. Ivy came over, bouncing excitedly, though she was excited I was feeling very calm.

Even though I already knew she had figured it out I asked any ways, 'Figured it out yet?' She very hotly replied, 'yes I have! Thank you very much!' Since we are such great friends we can't be snotty towards each other for very long, we were going over our plan two minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: Ivy

After 2 minutes of bickering we finally started to make up a plan. We decided that I would go out and see if it was clear. If and when it's clear I would tell Rosie if it's okay to come out. We then will keep walking down the hall back to back with me bringing up the rear. Before I go out Rose mutters to me a 'be careful' and I reply with a 'thanks'. Before I go I open the door about 3 centimeters and roll out about 10 small, smooth, silver balls. Just as I thought there's a camera that can shoot down anything that comes in there sight of vision. So I then roll out about another 10 balls. But these are different, they explode that sends out 5 pints of non-removable goo, each. So then it covers about a hundred meters of the walls.

Then I charge and load my gun. I creep out of the closet, very slowly; as soon as I'm out I see the tip of a boot. I walk silently and swiftly, and turn around and point my gun at one of the peacekeepers. 'I wouldn't move if I were you.' I yell whisper. 'Oh, Ivy it's just me and Miles' and the other person pushes up there visor and I see who it is and the other one does the same. ' I thought I'd never see you again!' I run up and hug the woman. 'Miles' I nod. 'Ivy' Miles nods. Then I remembered Rose. 'Come on I still have to get Rose.' I said to them. We walk down a little and get to _the closet. _I open the door and quickly motion them to come in. When came in she rushed up smiling and hugging her, but when Miles came in she immediately frowned and he was smiling ear to ear practically. Miles said 'Rose oh I mean Thistle, I've missed you so much! Can I have a hug?' 'No.' Rose said very coldly. 'Can I have a kiss?' he said in a whisper. Then Rose said 'I would back off before you find my friends right there.' She pointed her knives towards his heart, and then giggled. I feel bad for him, yes it's kind of hard to find affection from her but she doesn't have to be that mean to him.

'Come on guys we need to keep going before we get caught.' Now I sound like I'm sneaking out of my house. We walk out and I manage to put everyone into position. Rose and I are back to back, is next to me and back to back with Miles. I know Rose is not happy about this. We keep walking but walk into some actual peacekeepers, but since I only kill when I need to, and Miles pretend being guards for prisoners. We then get back in formation and keep walking. When we are end of the hall Rose was so excited that she started running. I was about to say stop, because I there was a force field. I couldn't get to her in time either. So when she hit I took action. I did 2 breaths into her mouth did 30 compressions, and another two breaths. All while Miles was freaking out, did I mention Miles had a BIG crush on Rose? Since she wasn't waking and wasn't breathing I kept giving her mouth to mouth. I just hope she will wake up, and I didn't lose her.

_**So how did you like it? Yah I know it's sad but we needed some flavor. I hope we get some reviews! Shout out to Rosie who reviewed our intro and 1**__**st**__** chapter! And The reason I'm saying we is because I have a co-**__**writer. We will update as soon as we can!**__** Remember this is our first fanfic! So be nice. I hope you guys like what we are writing and of course review!**_

___** -Ivy Violet Vine**_


End file.
